Woreno Ai
by Kirihara-sama
Summary: Kiryuu Zero has cancer and he left Cross Academy without telling his best friend, Noriko Yuzuna. What will happen next? Will Zero die? Zero / OC XD


Hey, this is my first time writing a Vampire Knight fanfic, i hope its nice. The characters are OOC because they would not fit the story any other way.

**Dedicated To:** My best friend who has been reviewing all my Fairy Tail fanfics. Hope you like it XD

Let's get on to the story!... XD

* * *

><p><strong>Woreno Ai<strong>

Yuzuna's POV

We met in an orphanage after our families were killed. The vampire who did that, changed us. When Cross Kaien heard about it, he adopted Zero and Lord Kuran Kaname, a pureblood vampire, adopted me. The both of us attended Cross Academy. Zero was put into the Day class and me, the Night. The night class members were treated highly and I hated it. Zero was paired up with another girl, Cross Yuuki, to keep the Day students away from the Night class memebers.

Apparently, she was attacked by a vampire too, but was saved by Lord Kaname. When our eyes met, zero would smile at me. The rest would be shocked as it would be the only time he smiled. When our one hour 'Night lessons' were over, Zero and I would sit at the school's roof top. He would tell me about the childish 'father' he had and how Yuuki would keep badgering him to do something.

It all changed on one day when I did not see him when I saw walking out of the Moon Dormitory. I looked around only to see every one of the Day students fawning over the Night members. Yuuki was trying to stop them but when Lord Kaname walked out; she too was staring at him.

"Where is he?" I hissed at her, without breaking my calm uninterested expression on my face.

"Date…" she whispered back, as she went back to keeping the Day students at bay.

'Date?' the question kept running in my mind as I unconsciously stopped walking.

Ruka who was, walking with Kain, behind me put her hand on my elbow and guided me to our classroom.

"What happened?" she asked me.

I spoke to one of the Night Class for the first time since I arrived there and replied, "Zero's on a date."

Ruka just sat by me and kept talking about random things. I knew that she was trying to distract me from thinking about Zero but I did not work. She put her arms around me and sighed.

"It's okay to cry, you know."

With that my tears broke free. It was not loud but I knew that very vampire in the room knew that I was crying. No one asked why despite their curiosity and I was grateful for that. When Aidou came over, Ruka took her arms away and Aidou pulled me into a hug. He held me as I cried and he did not say anything, which was very un-Adiou-like. Soon, my tears ran dry, I looked around the room only to notice that no one was there. I looked at Aidou's now-wet shirt and ducked my head.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"It's okay," Adiou replied as he took my bag and stood up.

As I followed, my knees buckled and I fell back into my seat again. Adiou grinned and took out my water bottle. He put in a blood tablet and I stared at it as it dissolved. He pushed bottle into my hands and told me to drink it. I looked at him as I drank the 'blood-water'. I saw Aidou in a new light. He was kind, brave and loyal but most of all, from that day he became my friend. He walked with me to the Moon Dormitory, all the while talking about the jokes that he played on his cousin, Kain and Ruka. His jokes were funny and I found myself laughing, my 'Zero' problem was forgotten for that moment. Before I went into my room, he told me a few words that I thought that I would never forget.

"If you need any help or if you feel like talking or laughing, come and see me."

I nodded, smiled and thanked him gratefully before shutting the room door. Once again, my thoughts were consumed by Kiryuu Zero, my 'ex-best friend'.

He rarely had time for me after that. His girlfriends all last a couple of weeks to a month. Every time I saw him with them, I turned away but I was always there when he needed me. When he really loved one of the girls and she broke up with him, I was there to consol him but we never spoke. Not once…

He rarely came to guard duties with Yuuki anymore and when he did, a girl will be stuck to his side like a leech. We stopped communicating. We stopped smiling but it still hurt. It was hard at first for me but with Aidou's constant support, I was slowly letting go. A few weeks after Zero and I stopped talking, I realised that I was falling for Adiou. Every time he talked to one of the Day girls, jealousy struck my heart. I confided in Ruka but I should have known better. Somehow, Adiou knew my 'secret'.

After a few days of thinking about it, on the 29th May, he called me. Everyone in the Moon Dormitory was asleep. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I jumped for joy. Right after I said 'yes', I wondered if he was doing it just to try out.

"I love you," Aidou told me, when I asked if he was serious about it.

We went out a few times but on every date Aidou became more reserved. He would not talk and when he did it was only to tell me that he was bored and that I should talk. This went on for about three months. Whenever Ruka or Rima asked about my dates I would just say that it was fun and that I enjoyed it. Unfortunately it was a lie. I did not enjoy our dates; there would always be an awkward silence between us. Then, on the 14th August in the Moon Dormitory when we're supposed to be asleep Adiou send me a message. I read the messages, suddenly feeling cold.

"I think that it would be better if we broke up. I mean I have other commitments now," he told me.

Only thinking about his happiness, I replied, "I'm fine with it but give me some time to…to…let go."

"Of course but you have to, or else it will hurt a lot," he answered back.

As I read that message I felt like crying but I held it in. the last thing I wanted was for Ruka to picked up the scent of my tears and come in here. I curled up in my bed and pressed my hands to my mouth so I would not make a noise. Suddenly, someone knocked on my door. Feeling baffled, I opened it as I was unable to recognise the scent. I saw Zero outside my door; he was wearing the Night Class uniform.

"Zero…you?" I asked him, vaguely gesturing to his uniform.

"Yes, Yuzuna, Zero is joining the Night Class," another voice joined us in the hallway.

"Kaname-sama," I bowed.

"Kuran," Zero hissed.

"Zero will be sharing the room with you, if you don't mind," he stared pointedly at Zero before adding, "I would like to get some rest now."

"Of course, Kaname-sama," I bowed again before dragging Zero into the room.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, this was supposed to surprise you," he answered as he gestured to his attire.

"Well it did actually work, I mean, you appeared at my door in the middle of the Day with the Night class uniform, of course I'll be surprised," I replied as I plopped down on my bed and rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, my phone lighted up again, I knew it was Adiou but before I got to the phone Zero was reading the message. His eyes darkened as he became angry.

"Adiou broke up with you?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I answered him as I looked down as my tears resurfaced.

Zero hugged me as I cried. Ruka came running just as I thought but with a quick talk with Zero she left quickly.

"I'm sorry," Zero suddenly whispered.

We were both in our own beds and I was almost asleep when I heard his soft voice. I replied without opening my eyes.

"For what?"

"I'm sorry, for ignoring you and going out with the Day girls. I…the blood tablet doesn't work for me. I had to…" Zero explained and trailed off.

"Doesn't matter to me, I'm just glad that you came back," I answered as I turned to my side to face him.

"It matters!" he shouted, suddenly furious, "The tablet still doesn't work for me. I have to drink blood from Kuran."

"You doesn't have to, what the hell am I here for then?" I asked quickly before sleep consumed me.

Zero and I were talking again. Being best friends and going everywhere together made us an unofficial couple. That day was very special to me. Five years ago, Zero and I became friends on that day. The 16th March 2007.

"We've been friends for five years, you know?" I said randomly as we were sitting at the school roof top again.

"I know, a lot has changed, huh?" Zero replied moodily.

"Hmmm…" I replied gazing at the stars above.

"We're leaving, Yuzuna. The old man, Yuuki and me," he broke out the news suddenly.

"When? Where? Why?" I asked him, my head spinning as I stared at the ground.

"The Old man's got some job to do and Yuuki wants to go. I can't stay here alone," he explained.

"When?" I asked quietly.

"Tomorrow, evening," Zero answered, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Where?" I asked again as I grabbed his hand.

"Australia," he replied, noting my reactions.

"Well the, what are we doing here? Let's go and enjoy your last day with me," I jumped up and pulled him along so that we could walk around Cross Academy.

We talked, well, I talked and we walked around the school. Zero could see that I was close to breaking so he just kept quiet. When the Day came to an end, Zero hugged me.

"I'll miss you, Yuzu," he breathed as he called me by my nickname.

"Keep in touch, I love you," I memorised his scent as I thought, 'There I finally told him.'

"Love you too, I'll call," he smirked at me and then he turned and walked away.

"Don't worry, he won't forget you," a different voice said from behind me.

I turned around, "Ruka…Kain-san…I hope so," I replied as my eyes turned back to my best friend.

**-Three months passed-**

Zero and I talked a lot. We argued but we were still best of friends. I was very happy until one day, a single phone call brought my happy world crashing.

"Yuzuna-sempai, is that you?" a dull voice asked.

"Yuuki? Yes, it's me," I replied, shocked at how dull her voice sounded.

"Zero would kill me for doing this but I don't care, I need to tell it to you quickly. The real reason why we came here was because he doesn't want to hurt you anymore," Yuuki sobbed into the phone.

"How is he hurting me?" I asked her, confused.

"Zero has cancer. He might not survive," she sobbed, trying to keep her voice down.

My world crashed. My best friend was dying and I could not be with him. I did not want him to be worried about me so I pretended that I did not know the truth.

On the 2nd of October, Zero called me at twelve, just before the sun rised.

"Yuzu, there's something I need to ask you," Zero started.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me.

"Zero…I have to think about it. It's almost Day call me in the evening. I'll have your answer," I told him.

I spoke with Ruka and finally came to a decision. If he was going to ask me that question when he's in pain then I'll gladly do whatever he asked.

"Yuzu, you don't have to agree to it if you don't want to," he started.

"Why? You don't want me to be your girlfriend?" I could not resist joking with him.

"You agreed?" Zero asked happily.

"Yes, I did," I said as I half laughed.

"Oh, the Old man is asking me to do something. I'll call you later," he told me.

I knew that he had to go for his treatment so I said, "Yeah, sure, see you later."

Just before I put down the phone I heard Zero's sweet voice saying, "Bye, Yuzu."

Before long, I was waiting for every one of Zero's calls. It had finally struck me that Zero might not survive. A few weeks later, Yuuki called me again.

"He doesn't want to go for his treatment, Yuzuna-sempai," Yuuki cried.

"Are you with him?" I asked her as anger flowed through me.

"Y-yes, can you please talk some sense into that big head of his?" she pleaded.

"Pass the phone to him, Yuuki," I ordered her.

"Yes, Yuzuna-sempai," she said before a sound was heard. Then, I heard Zero's weak voice in the phone.

"Yuzu…why didn't you call?" he sighed.

"You didn't leave me a number, Zero," I told him.

"Oh, yeah I didn't…" he trailed off.

"Why aren't you going for your treatment?" I asked him, straight to the point.

"What treatment? What are you talking about?" he asked me, sudden panic in his voice.

"Stop acting already, Zero. I know everything already. What are you trying to do?" I screamed at him.

"Who told–Yuuki," he figured out.

"Just go for the treatment, Zero. I can't lose you again," I broke down and sobbed.

"Yuzu, are you crying? I'm so sorry, I didn't think," he apologised.

"Go for your treatment. Ask Yuuki to call me if you want to talk," I told him, my voice was calm again even though I did not feel like it.

"I'll go and sorry again," he apologised.

"I'll see you soon," I whispered into the phone.

"Thanks," I could hear the smile in his voice.

**-Half a year after that-**

Zero and I talked regularly. He was getting better.

"Yuzu, I miss you," Zero told me.

"I miss you too," I replied smiling, it was not like Zero to be so sweet.

"Really? Then why won't you give me a hug?" he asked.

I laughed, "How do I give you a hu–"

My laughter dies as I saw Zero getting out of a black car just as the Night members walked out of the Moon Dormitory. Someone took my hand phone and my bag away. Surprised, I turned to find that every one of the Night members were staring at me, smiling.

"Kaname-sama," I asked politely.

"Go," he smiled.

I turned and swiftly ran towards the main gate.

"Zero…" I whispered as I hugged him.

"Yuzuna…I missed you," he replied.

I could not say anything as Zero tilted my face to look at him. He wiped my tears away and bend down to kiss me. I was faintly aware of the fact that the Day boys fainted. I was the only girl available after Ruka and Rima but their hope had to be taken away by Zero.

"Come on, let's get to class," he pulled me along with his hand by my waist. He took my bag and hand phone from Ruka and smiled at the Night members. I smiled at little Yuuki who was blushing as Kaname hugged her.

"Your wish came true," Zero whispered to me, "Woreno ai…"

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? Loved it? Hate it?<strong>

Please review...

Kirihara-sama XD


End file.
